


Routine

by Albatrossqueen



Category: Glee
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossqueen/pseuds/Albatrossqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fragment from what would be a longer fic if I ever finished it. But I thought this part was able to stand on it's own decently. </p>
<p>Basically Sebastian is a Hybrid Human/Cat Pet, and Hunter received him as a birthday gift from his mother, and now has to figure out what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

###

Sebastian heard the door crack, but didn't pay it much mind. Normally it just meant Hunter was about to yell at him for taking too long in the shower. A reason that Sebastian had switch to showering at night to start with. However, he felt, honestly like he was being watched each time, and his tail sort of twisted about the top of his leg, as if doing something so simple would hide him. Sebastian did make it a point though, not to turn around, and tried not to be unnerved as he resumed washing out his hair, careful around the ears, and tilting his head a few times as necessary to make sure nothing got caught in them.

“Have you turned into some kind of voyeur?” Sebastian asked, as level as possible. There wasn't really anything he could do about that specifically if it was the case, since Hunter technically owned him in a sense. Oh, Sebastian had his rights addressed and everything, he was free to do anything he wanted for the most part. Other than seek out a relationship with someone **besides** Hunter, regardless of the fact half the time the other male seemed to make a point of avoiding him.

Other than when he was in the shower, apparently.

“I thought cats hated water.”

“We do. Most do. I don't.” And he shrugged a little, sinking his head under the water more fully as if that would drown out Hunter's presence. “I don't see why that means you have to _investigate_ that claim every time I turn the shower on.” Sebastian snipped back. He had that right, he had to. Hunter ignored him to the point he'd become suspicious of his attention. And that hurt something in him that Sebastian couldn't name.

“Maybe the sound of running water calms me down. Or maybe I just like watching you shower.”

“More both, evidently.” Hunter did seem calmer and less closed off in these bizarre situations, but it hadn't been something he'd given terrible much thought on before. Sebastian wasn't sure what he ought to do about that, or what he could even say on it. He wasn't uncomfortable per-say. He didn't mind Hunter looking at him in general, he didn't even mind the part where he was naked and kind of trapped into a box. But he almost felt as if he was being pressured in a silent kind of way to put on some kind of show, something to specifically catch and hold Hunter's attention, and he sort of found that part of his thought process discussing. If Hunter didn't want him interacting with him in front of his family, he certainly wasn't going to be begging for that attention when his family was absent.

His tail uncurled from his leg as he relaxed again, and it twitched back and forth a few times. Sebastian could almost swear that Hunter was watching it.

“It doesn't come off you know.”

“...What?”

“My tail. I know I'm pretty human-passing for even an H Pet, but I still am what I am. I'd even say you could ask Clarence and Mr. Puss about it, but I doubt you can talk to either of them.”

“I can take care of my cats just fine.”

Sebastian snorted, swallowing his quip of _yeah, the ones with four legs._ Arguing with Hunter never got him anywhere, in fact he felt it only got him pushed further away. Something that the human part of him didn't care much about, but his pet-self was certainly distraught by. He still hadn't learned to reconcile those differences with regards to his technical owner. He cleared his throat a little instead, “Yeah whatever you say Clarington, but that wasn't the statement. You **can't** talk to them. They're cats.”

“What, and you can?”

“Uh well yes. _**I am**_ a cat.”

Sebastian was almost sure he could heard something click in Hunter's head like 'oh.' or 'ah. well.', but with how much he stared at his ass while he was in the bathroom, Sebastian wondered how hard that would have been to miss. And he ticked his tail back and forth twice, on purpose.  


End file.
